Bros for Life
by OblivionRose
Summary: Ever wonder how Loke and Gray became so close of friends or how Loke even ended up joining Fairy Tail? This is a one shot depicting how Loke and Gray met and became friends.


**Bros for Life**

By OblivionRose

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm here again with a oneshot. This time it's a story about my headcannon as to how Loke met Gray and joined Fairy Tail after his exile. The idea was sparked from my Loke Role Play Ask Blog on Tumblr. A few people asked how Loke had gotten so close to Gray and so I thought up this story. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm just a loyal fan who loves to create theories and stories based on his genius masterpiece.

Three months. Why did he decide to change his mind after three months? He should've done it sooner. He should've forgiven her sooner. But she was stubborn and he had to get the point across somehow. He sat there on his knees with tears streaming down his face in the dilapidated ruins. Hearing the news from Master Bob, he couldn't believe it. "I just wanted her to see we're not just magic tools… We have feelings…" Leo cried as he punched the crumbling statue to release his frustration. "I didn't want her to die… I never wanted her to… die…. Karen…" He cried as he punched the stone again. What was he supposed to do now? This guilt would forever be on him. After some time Master Bob suggested he return home to the spirit world and left Leo alone with his thoughts. All Leo could think was, how could he ever return to the celestial spirit world after finding out his master is dead?

"This is all my fault. If only… But she had been cruel to Aries! Aries… I wonder how she's doing. I have to go see her, talk with her." At this Leo decided to return home and try to sort out this mess now that he was masterless. He wondered where Aries ended up, if her key was lost somewhere or if she was in another person's possession. He shakily stood up from where he had been kneeling and straightened his jacket. He felt dizzy from the momentary lapse in conserving his power and the area around him became blurry. But as he tried to focus his magic power into returning home he found that he couldn't; something was blocking him from entering the spirit world. _'What's going on? Why can't I return?'_ As Leo thought about the situation he realized why he couldn't go back. And just to confirm his thoughts he received a magical message within his mind stating his banishment from the celestial spirit world. _'I killed Karen.'_ He finally concluded. He had committed a great sin and he was going to be punished for it.

Leo sat down on the step and buried his face in his hands as he thought about what he should do. _'Banished… The Leader of the Zodiac… My position stripped… I can never see Aries again…'_ Leo was in despair as he thought about how he was now homeless. He couldn't return to Blue Pegasus, the memories surrounded the guild and everyone knew who he was. "I'll become someone else. I have no purpose now but to live until I die." He had no idea how long that would be, but he had just recently gotten used to living in Earthland and could tell he could still last for at least another few months. Thus he decided to begin living his life as a lie; tricking others into believing he was just a simple human mage._ 'Reminds me of my old nickname… Loke… Nicknamed for all the pranks I used to pull when I was younger… Maybe I'll change my name to that…'_ He thought as he slowly raised his head and peered at the blurry scenery before him. He stood up once more and decided to find a town to buy a new outfit and get a pair of glasses to see if they would help him with his vision. "Leo is no more." He stated, deciding to leave his past behind and continue living his days torturing himself with the guilt of Karen's death.

For the next couple of months Leo, now calling himself Loke, began living a life similar to his master's. He enjoyed the company of women, and when it was time for him to disappear, he would be gone in the same way Karen had been forced to leave all of her lovers. In a way, making these various women happy helped him keep his mind off his guilt. If he could satisfy and protect these women, maybe it would be a way to make up for being unable to satisfy and protect Karen. However, once in a while a girl would remind him of Karen and his sin. No matter how hard he tried, he could never fully escape his guilt.

Gray had just completed his mission and was heading to the town's inn to rest up for the night before he traveled back to the guild the next day. The dark haired ice mage ignored the few people that passed him by, he was tired and just wanted to sleep. He had already left his jacket in some random place since the setting sun seemed to make things warmer. Just as the Inn's sign was within sight Gray heard an argument start behind him. He momentarily stopped walking and glanced back to notice a gang of four guys talking to two girls.

"Awww… Come on girlies! You can have lots of fun with us." A tall skinny brown haired guy with a beanie cap said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeya! We be totally fly dudes. Come on pretty thangs. Check out our crib." A purple haired short guy with chains said as he winked at the girls making the one gag.

"My friend and I will pass," the more braver girl said as they slowly moved back and tried to break through the group.

"You ladies sure? We have food and drinks. It'll be a party!" A long haired blonde haired man wearing a sweatshirt said as he held up his bag filled with questionable ietms.

"S-Sorry! We've already made plans tonight. Th-Thank you for the invite, but we must be g-going." The shy girl stuttered as she held onto her friend for support. They were about to break free from the group when they bumped into the large member wearing a jersey and a baseball cap.

"Join us." He said bluntly with a creepy grin. Before the girls could do anything, they soon found themselves surrounded by the four guys.

Gray had seen enough and started to make his way over to the group. Just as he was about to call out he heard another male voice from the other side of the group approaching them.

"Excuse me." The voice was calm and even. This spiky ginger-haired man approached the group with a polite smile on his face. "I believe the ladies said they had plans for the night. I suggest you let them go now."

"Huuuh? Who're you?" The beanie cap wearing guy, appearing to be the leader of the gang, asked the newcomer.

"Just a humble passerby who noticed these lovely ladies seemed to be distraught." He smiled at the two girls who now looked at him with hope in their eyes, wishing to be freed from this group of thugs. "Please let them go now before I force you to let them go."

At this the group of ruffians began to chortle and laugh at this strange man.

"Herherherher! Didja hear that? This joker thinks he can take us on!" The chains wearing guy laughed.

"Puny." The large member said as he stared down at him.

"I think we should teach him a lesson, Boss." The blonde hair man replied.

The beanie cap wearing leader nodded his head and smirked as he snapped his fingers. "Detain the girls." At this two of the members grabbed the girls and held them so they were unable to break free.

"Let us go!" The tough girl yelled as she struggled in their grip. However, it was in vain.

"Tank. I know you've been itching for a fight, go ahead and take this idiot out." The leader commanded as the large man walked up to the spiky haired man.

Tank swung towards the red-headed man, who smirked as the glare from his shades momentarily hid his dark eyes. He avoided the large man's fist easily and followed up with a kick to the man's chest, knocking him back a bit. He took a defensive stance as he waited for the large man to attack again. The guy named Tank took the chance to punch and kick and attempt to hit the leaner man, but each time he dodged and countered his attacks.

Meanwhile, Gray decided to stay back on the sidelines out of sight and let this guy handle this fight. It appears he's a decent fighter, so it would be an insult if Gray went out to assist him now. Just as Gray was about to leave he noticed the tired and frustrated large man take a particular stance. _'These guys are mages…'_ Gray thought as he saw the man's hands become huge and send the spiky haired man flying into a wall. The two girls screamed and the gang members laughed. It was then Gray decided to join the fight. He threw off his shirt and walked over to them prepared to battle.

"Hey! I hate seeing sore losers who resort to cheap tricks to try and win their fights." Gray called out as he walked up to the group.

"Hey, Boss! Look'it! Now there's a shirtless guy appearin' outta nowhere." The purple haired thug proclaimed as he saw Gray approach.

"Sore losers? No one said magic couldn't be used in this fight. Shackle, tie up the girls. Why don't we show case our magic for this new fool?" At this the purple haired man made chains appear out of the ground and bounded the girls together so they couldn't escape and leaving the others free to move around and fight Gray.

"Hey! I'm not out of this just yet!" As the dust cleared, the spiky-haired red-head could be seen dusting himself off. "I gotta admit, I was caught a bit off guard, but that hit was pathetic."

"What? Tank, finish him! Shackle, watch the girls. Slick, you and me will take care of this shirtless freak fast." After the orders were given everyone got into their stances to perform their magic as the fight ensued.

Both Gray and the mysterious glasses wearing man held their own with fighting off the group. The thugs were pretty decent fighters, and were able to get Gray and this other man to be pinned back to back.

"What's wrong? Getting tired?" Gray asked the man as they both panted slightly.

"Nah, just thinking about ending this game." He replied with a smirk on his face.

The two of them prepared themselves to finish the fight. They both glanced at each other and grinned as they decided to end it with this.

"O Regulus… Grant me your strength: Twister!" At this the large brute which he had been blinding and dodging for the past few minutes went flying up into the air and landed on top of the other chain wearing guy who had joined him briefly as back-up in the fight. The two were instantly knocked out by the sudden gust of magic.

"Ice Make: Chains!" Gray created two pairs of chains which he threw towards the two individuals. The blonde-haired guy, slick, spewed some oil onto the ice as he threw a burning match onto it making the oil burn. However, Gray's magic ice wouldn't melt from a simple fire. The now burning icy chains wrapped around the unsuspecting Slick who screamed in pain.

"Hot! Cold! Hot! Cold! Ahhhh!"

"Ice Make: Hammer!" At this Gray knocked the guy out, sending him flying free from the chains and landing in the pile of his buddies. The leader of the group was left as Loke and Gray turned their attention to him.

"Hehe… Y-You guys think you can take out me? I'm the leader of this group! They're just weaklings compared to me. Heh…" The boss of this group pathetically backed away from the two of them. Once he found an opening he dashed to the two captive girls and held a blade near both of their throats. "Come any closer and the two girls get it."

Gray and the other man froze for a moment, but then they gave each other a knowing glance and kept walking towards the man.

"Stop it! I mean it!" His hands shook slightly. Out of fear he slashed the two girls' arms, only to discover that they were slowly melting away. "What the hell?"

"Ice Clones." Gray stated bluntly as the two girls appeared in the distance behind Loke.

"We freed them midway between the fighting once that chain freak joined in." The glasses wearing man stated.

The beanie wearing guy had an aghast look on his face but then he began to laugh crazily. "I-I guess I have to release it! Waha! You guys have nothing to blame but your selves! Wahaha! Time to set my inner demon free! Wahahaha!" At this the leader formed a magic circle in front of him and formed a triangle with his fingers on his forehead. After chanting some things his eyes became completely black and the area seemed to become more dark. "I tried to warn you. You will pay!" A dark voice called from below.

Gray and his temporary fighting partner looked around for the source of the voice. They found they couldn't move and saw that a hand came out of their own shadows, tugging on them.

"What the heck?" Gray said as the shadow hand went up his body and slowly began to constrict him. He looked over at the girls who had screamed when they were pulled away from the other man. The shadows slowly began to constrict the vulnerable girls.

"H-Help!" They cried as they struggled against the shadow's hold.

Deciding to act fast, the spiky haired man touched his ring and closed his eyes in concentration. Ignoring the shadow that was climbing up his body he focused all of his magic energy on the next attack. "O Regulus… Grant me your strength: Light!" Suddenly, the whole area was surrounded in a blinding light. Even Gray had to shield his eyes from the brilliance of it. The moving shadows quickly dissipated.

"Nooooooooooo!" The shadows moaned as the leader's main body grabbed his eyes and screamed. When the shadows disappeared and the light became normal, Gray quickly took the chance to knock him out before he could recover.

He ran over to the guy and delivered an icy blow which sent him flying to land on top of the pile of his delinquent friends.

The two girls cheered in relief and ran over to the glasses man who sunk down to his knees tired.

"Are you ladies okay?" He asked as he smiled at them kindly.

"Yes! Thank you so much! Both of you!" The braver girl exclaimed as she hugged the man.

The shy girl seemed to be holding an article of clothing and blushing as she approached Gray. "Th-Thank you for saving us! H-Here are your pants…" She said as she looked away from Gray who looked down and noticed that he was only in his boxers.

"Ah! My pants!" He snatched them from the girl and quickly put them on.

"Ariel! What'd you do that for. I was enjoying the view." The other girl joked as the, shy girl named Ariel blushed.

"K-Kelly, I thought it would be rude to keep them. And thank you Mr. Glasses for helping us, too. Y-You were like a knight showing up like that."

At this the glasses wearing man chuckled and weakly smiled. "Please, call me Loke. And it's my pleasure to help out two beautiful women such as yourselves."

At this the two of them began to blush. Kelly helped Loke stand up and then walked over to Ariel. "You know, you two are welcome to join us tonight if you'd like." She winked flirtatiously at the two handsome men. Even her shy friend, Ariel, quietly nodded her head and smiled.

"Oh, I would love to ladies! However, I have to make sure these guys are taken cared of tonight." Loke said as he walked over to the group of knocked out thugs. He got some rope out of the one guy's bag and began to tie them up so they couldn't move.

The two of them looked a little sad and then waited for Gray's reply.

"Sorry, I'm checking into my room for the night. I have to return to my guild tomorrow. You two should head home and rest." Gray replied truthfully as he looked at the inn sign once again. The sun had almost set by now and the group of few bystanders that had formed during their fight was now starting to disperse. The local cops had showed up to retrieve the thugs and the two girls were able to walk home together alright.

Gray and Loke said goodbye to the two girls and were soon left on their own. Gray looked up at the darkened sky and sighed. "I'm just ready to hit the sack." He said to himself. "That was a good fight man. Where did you learn to fight like tha-Hey! You okay?" Gray had been turning around mid-sentence when he noticed Loke collapse to the floor unconscious. "Hey! Wake up! Loke? Great…" Gray just wanted to get to his room and sleep but he couldn't leave this guy passed out in the middle of the street. He bent down and awkwardly lifted his limp body and threw his arm over his shoulders so he could slowly drag him to the inn. Once he arrived, he tried to get Loke his own single room, but apparently Gray's was the last single they had available for the night. The clerk suggested upgrading to a double. Sighing, Gray upgraded and carried the passed out Loke to their room.

Birds chirping, sun hitting his face, and a rustling that sounded like someone putting their clothes on. _'Did I have one of those nights again?'_ Loke thought to himself as he slowly worked on opening his eyes. _'No… Normally I would be greeted by giggles and I wouldn't still be wearing clothes…'_ Once he woke up a little more he stretched his limbs and slowly sat up in the bad.

"Oi, you're up?" It was a male voice. It sounded vaguely familiar but Loke couldn't think of who it belonged to. Just then he saw a black haired shirtless man come out of the bathroom brushing his teeth. He went back to rinse his mouth out and came out into the room and sat on his bed observing Loke. "You were out cold last night. I didn't feel like leaving you out on the street so I brought you here."

"Oh…" Loke slowly comprehended what the man said and remembered what happened last night. "That's right, those thugs. I must have used too much magic…" He muttered the last part as he still felt worn out now. He may have gotten used to conserving his magic life force to stay in this world, but still wasn't used to spending his magic. He definitely had to be careful not to use too much or he could disappear instantly. Loke looked at the man again and gave him a genuine smile. "Anyways, thank you for not leaving me out there on the street. Uhh…?" Loke was about to give him a hand shake when he realized he didn't know the man's name.

"Gray." The dark haired man replied as he grasped Loke's hand and shook it briefly.

"Gray. Right. And my name's, Loke. It's nice to converse with you without having to beat up those scum." Not that he had any right to call them that. Loke was just as bad as them, maybe even worse, though he kept those thoughts to himself. Right now he was living a lie, he didn't need to reveal his sin.

"Yeah, good job back then. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Gray asked. Though Gray normally didn't bother asking people about their lives, this guy interested him. "Are you a part of any guild?"

"Oh, I've just trained here and there." Loke replied, knowing he can't say that he's had many years perfecting his combat and magic in the celestial world. "As for being part of a guild, nah. I'm just a lonely wanderer seeking the affections of sweet females." Loke smirked and then noticed the tattoo on Gray's chest. "I take it you're part of one? I think that's Fairy Tail's guild mark, correct?"

Gray smirked and proudly pounded his chest to show off the dark blue mark. "Yup! Fairy Tail is my home." At this Gray stood up and walked over to the edge of his bed where his shirt lay. He put it on and started buttoning it up. "So, you're homeless? If you've got nothin' better to do you should check it out." He said nonchalantly as he grinned at Loke.

Loke smiled sadly and looked at the end table where his glasses sat. Picking them up and putting them on his face he looked at the now clear view of Gray. "I wouldn't exactly say I'm homeless. I dunno, I've met some nice women here." Loke was hesitant about joining a guild, it might end up bringing back memories. Then again, it would be another thing to lose when it was his time to go, making his pain and suffering more equal to Karen's.

"There are plenty of cute chicks in Magnolia. And you could meet some… interesting women in the guild." Gray said as he went over to pick up his small travel bag. "But I won't force ya." Gray started walking towards the door and looked back at Loke. He gave him a wave as he said, "It was nice meeting ya. And good job with the fight yesterday. You were a pretty good partner." Just as he was about to walk through the door and leave him behind he heard Loke's voice call out to him.

"Wait." After thinking more, Loke was tired of wandering from town to town. Maybe if he settled down in one place and chose to join a guild he could save more energy and maybe spend more time living, not that he deserved it. But he didn't want to give up just yet. "Plenty of women in Magnolia, huh? Maybe I'll tag along to see for myself." Loke stood up from the bed and dusted himself off. He smirked at Gray who grinned in return. He walked over to him and saw that Gray had offered him a fist. Chuckling a bit he pounded the fist with his own and they prepared to leave for Magnolia.

Gray gave Loke a brief tour of Magnolia as they walked from the train station to the guild. Once they entered through the doors, they were greeted by a loud rambunctious group of people. Loke was slightly overwhelmed by the warm, cheerful atmosphere he received from the guild; it was certainly different from the classy atmosphere found in Blue Pegasus. Before Gray could introduce him to any of their members a fiery pink haired man appeared yelling at Gray.

"Hey, Ice Freak! What took you so long on your last mission? Was it too hard for you?" The loud-mouthed individual taunted as he got into a fighting pose. Then he noticed Loke standing next to Gray and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" At this, Loke could feel the stares coming from the other curious individuals of the guild.

"This is Loke. He's a guy I met on my last mission. He's a mage but doesn't currently belong to any guild." Gray replied coolly as he momentarily ignored Natsu's insults.

Wanting to play it cool, Loke waved at the other guild members and smiled politely. He winked at some of the cute females. Some giggled and others rolled their eyes, but Loke felt a positive vibe from the room.

"Are you strong? Wanna fight? What type of magic do you use?" Natsu questioned Loke curiously. Soon more people came up to Loke and began asking him various questions as to why he came there and how he met Gray and such. When they found out he and Gray had partnered up to fight some thugs the crowd was impressed.

The guild became noisy once more as people talked and went about their day. Loke had fit in easily and was enjoying talking with so many different people. It was no different with the women. He had his arms around two girls already as he told his story of being a lonely wandering mage who went around saving those in need.

After Gray finished his argument with Natsu, he came over to Loke and bumped fists with him. "So, did you change your mind about joining the guild?" Gray asked with a smirk. However, his cool composure was ruined when a brunette girl drinking a mug of beer pointed out he was in his underwear. "Gah! Not again!"

Loke let out a friendly laugh as he saw his new friend blush. He stood up from his stool and began to take off his jacket and shirt. Some of the girls around him squealed, and one even swooned. It didn't help he winked at them right before he lifted his shirt above his head.

"Now there's two of them?" The brunette stated as she interestedly watched Loke strip his top clothes off.

Just as Gray finished putting his pants back on he looked at Loke incredulously. "What are-"

"I've decided to join." Loke stated as he smiled at the people around him. "I'd like to put the guild mark on my back so I know that you guys always have got my back." He said as he pointed his thumb backwards.

A beautiful white-haired woman wearing a pink dress walked over to him and smiled. "You just have to meet the master first and then we can have that arranged!"

Thus, Loke met Makarov who approved of him as a member right away after hearing how he teamed up with Gray to help those two girls. When given a choice for a guild mark color, Loke chose green. It was the color of Karen's hair. Though he had found himself to be truly happy after a long time, he still needed a reminder of his sin. He could live his life as a lie, but he could never fully escape from the truth.

Soon met Loke became acquainted with everyone in the guild. He learned not to flirt with Erza unless he offered her strawberry cake; Cana usually takes an offer for a date but don't disturb her while she's drinking; Mirajane will flirt in return but if Elfman's nearby he better keep it to a minimum; and Levy is always being followed by her team and seemed to be more interested in books than dating. The guys in the guild accepted him as a friend and he would spar them every once in a while, especially when the guild broke out into one of its brawls. Loke even branched out to the local woman and began to accumulate girlfriends.

Still, he remained relatively close with Gray. They teamed up together a couple of times to complete requests since they proved to make a good team. Even though Gray had that weird stripping habit, Loke didn't care; after all, he himself almost always had a woman hanging off of him and that didn't seem to bother Gray much.

One night, while he and Gray were hanging outside talking Loke asked Gray about his habit as he pointed out his shirt was gone again. "Where did that habit come from? Or are really into that?" He teased receiving a glare from his friend.

"No, I'm not a pervert! I've told you I can't really help it." Gray sighed as he drank his cold icy drink. "As an ice mage, I was trained as a kid to tolerate the cold by taking off my clothes. Unfortunately, the habit kinda stuck." He admitted. He looked up at the night sky full of stars. "A great view tonight."

"Yeah…" Loke quietly said as he longingly looked at his home while stuck in Earthland. He could never return and see any of his old friends. "So, when did you join Fairy Tail?" Loke asked curiously and wanting to get the topic to something other than the stars.

"…" Gray was silent for a moment, almost contemplating talking about his past, but he just smiled and glanced at Loke for a moment until he went back to looking at the stars. "I had a great mentor. She taught me everything I know. She was kind and loving and a wonderful teacher." He paused for a while as he remembered her kind face smiling at him. "When I was young my home town was destroyed by this huge demon… Deliora." He spit the name out like it was filth.

Loke regretted asking him this question, he didn't mean to bring up bad memories, but Gray continued anyways. "Well, after I was homeless and found that my parents were dead she found me. Her name was Ul. She took me in as one of her students along with another pupil and the three of us trained ice make magic every day." He paused again and stared at the ice in his cup as he thought back to what happened.

"Well, one day I found out that the demon that destroyed my home and family was nearby and I… I went after it thinking I could destroy it with this new powerful move I learned." Gray remembered the pain and anger he felt. He sought revenge against the demon that took away everything he had.

Loke had a feeling he knew this story was headed towards a depressing ending and regretted asking this question now. He really didn't mean to pry into Gray's life like this. "Dude, you don't have to finish if you don't want to." Loke made clear after Gray had been silent for a while.

"Nah, it's fine. You can know this." It was then Loke realized how close of friends he and Gray had become. Gray was telling him about his painful past. It made Loke feel guilty as he lied to him every day about being a human. However, he let Gray finish his story and thought about what he could tell Gray to let him know he understood.

"So I found the monster and foolishly tried to perform the spell, but I was stopped immediately by Ur. It was a powerful spell but it was also forbidden. In the end she sacrificed herself to defeat Deliora and saved us two pupils." Gray's hands had turned into fists thinking about how mad he had been when he discovered she had sacrificed herself for them. The terrifying monster frozen in her icy form. "Homeless again, I wandered aimlessly until I found myself in magnolia and gramps took me into Fairy Tail. And I've called this place home ever since." As Gray finished his story he realized he had started to shake and shook his head. He then bent over and put his face in his hands. "If only I hadn't been so foolish, she wouldn't have been dead!" Gray gritted out after remembering the painful memories.

Loke patted Gray's back and sighed, seeing a bit of himself in Gray. "I know that feel, bro." He said as he looked back up at the stars. "Truth is, I was wandering because I _was_ homeless." Loke confessed. He looked back down at Gray who looked at him questioningly. "I had done something foolish and it resulted in someone's death." It was now Loke's turn to feel grief for his person's death. "As a consequence I became an outcast, never to return home." The stars were so bright and cheerful. Though beautiful from down here they were even more magnificent in the celestial plane. "I never wanted her to die, and if I had known… I would've saved her if I could. And I regret it every day." He seemed to be begging the stars for forgiveness as he looked up at them. He frowned as he pictured Karen's face. She was strict and sometimes abusive towards them, but she never deserved death. He just wanted to teach her a lesson.

"Well, Fairy Tail's your home now." Gray said as he put his hand on Loke's shoulder breaking him out of his guilty thoughts. Loke turned his face to face him and smiled sadly.

"Heh… Thanks, man. This guild sure is something to take in us lost folk." Loke said as he looked back up at the stars along with Gray.

"We're a family." Gray responded. He looked back at Loke and furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "So is that the reason why you flirt with so many chicks? As a form of escape?" Gray figured Loke had asked him about his stripping habit so why couldn't he ask him about his lady habit?

Loke couldn't help but chuckle for a while. Gray had seen through it well. "Sort of. It's also a kind of way to make up for my guilt. If I can take care of women unlike I was able to take care of her… well, you know…" At this Loke scratched his head.

"Got it." Gray patted Loke on the back again. They both then went in for a friendly guy hug to finish comforting each other.

After this night of confessions, Gray and Loke became even closer pals. They continued to chat on occasion when they saw each other in the guild, would partner with each other sometimes for missions, and sometimes sparred when they wanted to practice their magic. When it came time for the S Class exams Gray and Loke made a pact to be each others' partners if either one got selected for the exam.

Even though Loke was happier in this guild and made many good friends, he would still occasionally have reminders of his sins. For instance, Erza's tone sometimes reminded him of how Karen used to be strict with them as spirits. Even seeing Bisca with her green hair made him jumpy and avoid her for a while. But the guilt wasn't as bad as it had been before he joined the guild and it was all thanks to this new family. However, deep down it hurt knowing his time with everyone was slowly ticking away. He could feel himself slowly becoming weaker and weaker with every month that passed.

Loke had found peace in the guild and accepted his fate as he felt himself enter his final year on Earthland. It was a surprise then when a celestial wizard joined the guild. It was even more of an indicator that he couldn't pass on peacefully. This blonde girl, though cheerful and beautiful, reminded him every single day of his sin. He didn't want to risk hurting her in any way and so he tried to avoid her every chance he could. But it's ironic how fates intertwine and this girl who he avoided ended up being his savior.

However, he would have never met his savior if he hadn't encountered the dark haired Ice Mage that invited him to join Fairy Tail. For this Loke is always eternally grateful to not just Lucy, but also Gray. Understanding each others' pain and always having each others' back, Loke knows that he has one of the best friends on Earthland, Gray Fullbuster. They would always be bros for life.

End Note: That's it! So do you agree with my head cannon? Did you like the story? Did it completely suck? Please let me know what you thought of it by sending me a review! :D Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
